Never Trust Angel When She Says She Can't Sleep
by not magical me
Summary: Angel convinces Max to sing, with much diffculty.


Angel yawned and rolled over.

"Max?"

I opened my eyes instantly. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

If erasers were close we would lose he only sleep we'd had for ages.

"No, that isn't that, I just can't sleep." She mumbled, obviously having read my mind.

Wow, that has got to be the most normal thing that's happened to us for, like…a really, really, long time. "Seriously." She said. "Isn't it so iron-ic?" I almost smiled, but bit it back down.

"Would you sing for me, Max?"

Well, if I had ever had any hope of sleep in the next few hours, now it's gone.

"What?!" I shout-whispered, remembering just in time that there was a sleeping flock all around us. "Angel, honey, you know that I sing like a frog that was run over. Twice. Then eaten by a do-cat." I said, hoping Total hadn't woken up. "Don't worry, he's still asleep." I felt my self sigh.

"Angel, we both know that you can make me sing, with or without the help of bambi eyes. I won't pretend that's not true, so for the sake of Total's ears, please, don't make me sing."

Angel smirked.

"Angel…" I warned her.

She kept smirking. "Ange, if you make me, you'll regret it." Her face suddenly twisted into…drum roll please, bambi eyes.

"Fine, you win, but you _will _regret this if anybody wakes up." She yawned, and silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Maaax."

"Crud, I thought you were asleep."

She grinned. "Nope. You're not getting out of this. Sing." I sighed again. "Fine." Silence. "Max." "Alright, alright." Silence.

"_Max._" I cleared my throat.

"Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistence  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here."

"See now, was that so hard?" Angel asked sweetly, I got the feeling there was something going on that I didn't know about. "_Yes_!"

Then a new voice cut in.

"I don't know why you think you're so bad at singing, Max. You're really good."

I froze. "Nudge. Please do two things for me. The first thing is, save it. The second thing I need you to do is tell me you are the only one awake."

I could almost _feel_ the smirks.

"Well, I could, but I would be lying… what with you, and Angel… and Fang Iggy and Gazzy." She said in a rush.

Oh, please no. "oh, please no."

I turned around. "Sorry." They all said at once.

"Call me paranoid, but was this planned out?" I saw Angel exchange looks with Nudge and Gazzy with Iggy.

That told me two things, one, Fang is the only one who can lie worth his salt, and two, I had just been used by a six year old and co.

"That figures." I scowled. "Sorry." I sighed "No, you're not. So save it. I'm getting you all up at dawn tomorrow, so get some sleep."

They exchanged horrified glances. "No! Max please! We're sorry! We're sorry!" Spewed out of several different mouths.

I felt a smile tug at my mouth, but swallowed it.

"That'll teach you to make me sing." Grumbling, they all rolled over to get a few more hours' sleep.

I sat back against my tree, letting the smile finally come out.

About ten minutes later, when everyone was asleep, or so I thought, Fang sat up and came over to me.

The smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" He sat down next to me. "Couldn't sleep."

I made a face at him.

"_No._

" He snickered. "I wasn't really going to, but now I really _will_ get you guys up at dawn."

The whole flock groaned, making me smirk.

I was _so_ always right.

"_nice going, Fang_." At that outburst, I cackled evilly. "I _knew_ it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mumbled Iggy.

"What if I did this?" Fang said so quietly I knew not even Iggy heard.

Then he leaned in and, well, you know the rest.

Why else would he lean in? It was short and sweet, just to see if the other wanted it. Then we pulled back.

He stood up, and said, "You really are good at singing, Max."

He left me shocked, and went back to his sleeping bag.

It took me a minute to get it together, then I scowled and said " I'm _still_ getting you guys up at dawn!" I heard a chuckle, and then, a muttered "Worth a try."

I smiled again, and leaned back into my tree.


End file.
